Beat Your Heart Out
by GiantKilleress
Summary: A girl has to flee her homeland because of an oncoming war. Little does she and her family know that their walking right into one. To make things worse, once the Death Eaters know that she's there, they try to use her to their advantage.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything involving the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>**

I took in my surroundings, feeling extremely overwhelmed. Starting in a new school in your fifth year was never a particularly easy thing to do; especially when your father had decided to move to another continent. For him, it was nothing, a smart move even. For him, this was a homecoming. He was returning home to old Scotland, no doubt under the strong influence of my grandmother. I sat in my new school's headmaster's office. It was grand old room filled with countless magical artifacts as well as a plethora of magical history.

My father smiled reassuringly in my direction patting me on the shoulder and giving it a loving squeeze. His bright icy blue eyes were warm and wrinkled a smile. I tried giving him a genuine smile as I tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in my throat. He knew I missed our old home in Canada, and that I would soon adjust to the UK. The old man in front of us finally put down the papers he'd been reading and smiled warmly at me.

"After reviewing your file Miss Valerius, I see that at your old school the material was quite different from what we teach here at Hogwarts. None the less you were a top notch student. We are excited to see your intelligence develop further under our watch," he stated finally. His voice was warm and friendly, not at all intimidating like I'd expected from Albus Dumbledore. I had to admit that I was more than a little star-struck. Back at home I would have never even dreamt of meeting one of the magical world's most powerful wizards, let alone have him be my headmaster.

"Thank you sir, you flatter me," was my simple reply. I was nervous, anyone who knew me well could tell easily. My hands were folded neatly in my lap but my fingers drummed along my thigh in anxiety.

"She was a star Quidditch player as well. Not to mention with astounding musical talent," my father bragged. I knew he was more than proud of me; his bragging had embarrassed me more than once.

"Yes, quite," the headmaster said simply. My face grew very hot at his response. He must have been thinking that my father is overly proud like most others did. I silently thanked the gods that I had been born with an inability to blush. It saved me in more than one case.

"Now, because you are enrolling very late into the school there are some things we need to cover quickly before I set you loose on the rest of the student body." Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled as I smiled genuinely at his joke. My dad chuckled as well squeezing my shoulder again. "Normally all of our students get sorted into houses in their first year, seeing as you are entering our facility at such a late time you can decide whether you would like to be sorted along with the first years at the welcoming feast in a week's time. Or you may get sorted today privately."

"I was a Gryffindor," my father piped up suddenly beaming with past memories. The headmaster smiled at my father kindly.

"I remember that fondly myself Agapitus. Although you were quite the troublemaker… always ending up in my office at some point or another." My father flushed a light pink as I grinned wickedly up at him. I had always guessed that he had been a prankster in school but now had confirmation.

"I would like to do so privately, I know how uncommon new students in fifth year are," I replied quickly. I was sixteen years old but the Hogwarts staff and Ministry of Magic had decided it would be best to put me into fifth year so that I could complete my OWLS before continuing. I wouldn't have to do a makeup test and try catching up with the other sixth years. "This way I can get the proper robes as well, I can fit in with the other students more."

"Of course Miss Valerius. As for rooming we normally have our students share dorms. We would like you place you in a dorm with your fellow year and housemates, but we understand how much privacy means to you," he explained softly. I fought the urge to bite my lip in nervous-ness. I hated sharing a dorm, especially with girls my age. The majority of them were nosy and rude. I fiddled with my long pearl necklace thinking over my response carefully.

"I wish to be treated the same as the other students here. I'm kind of sick of all the special treatment I got at my old school," I replied simply. The man nodded, but his eyes read out as if he were seeing right through me.

"If you would like we can put you in a dorm but should an issue arise, we will find a solution quickly and promptly," I beamed at the professor, glad that he understood my wanting to fit in, but my need for privacy.

Back at home, my grandfather was the chief of a very strong and influential tribe. In the muggle world we were referred to as 'aboriginals' and most of us lived on reserves for political reasons. When, truth be told, we were a large group of witches and wizards. We lived on our reserves alone, away from the prying eyes of muggles. We were able to live free and continue to practise our magic openly. Although in the past several wars had been waged against us by muggles because of our different life style.

My family on my mother's side was the equivalent of the 'royal' family of the Haudenosaunee people. My grandfather was still the political leader of the Haudenosaunee wizarding community. He was in charge of the current magical government in place in eastern Canada and America. Because the North American wizarding community was a majority Native American, the modern country boarders didn't count in the wizarding community. They were separated by Northern, Western, Southern, Central and Eastern tribes.

My father had come as a part of a British magical embassy of sorts, and when he met my mother, Princess Nahimana, the tribe's head medicine woman and mystic. They fell in love, and he chose to stay in Canada with her, as tradition calls for he was initiated into our tribe through many ceremonies. I looked up at his smiling face, he'd even gone so far to tattoo his face as many of the young men in the tribe did. It was just a simple feather and arrow framing his right cheek. I had even seen pictures of him with half his head shaved and the other side grown long and braided in the traditional fashion. He had done everything in his power to fit in.

He gained the Haudenosaunee name Pahana, meaning long lost white brother. It was the highest honour a white man could ask for. Because of the two clashing cultures I had two different names I went by. My European name was Aurelia Valerious, but my Haudenosaunee name was Wanikiya Kiwidinok meaning 'savior of the wind'. Haudenosaunee first names were given to children by the tribe's mystic, my mother, based on a prophecy that she read on the day of their births. Our family name was Kiwidinok, there was a long mythical story behind it and why it was the royal family. I only knew some faint details about it, my grandmother was the one who recited it the best.

So, that all means that I am a Princess back at home. Here in Britain, my dad's side on the family is a very rich and influential pure blood line of witches and wizards. My dad's side of the family was not impressed with him running off and joining a bunch of 'savages'. The only reason they didn't disown him was because they found out that he had married into royalty, and money and fame came along with royalty.

Back at home I had always gotten everything I wished for, even if I never asked for it. My teachers adored me and never got me into trouble, I was always the most popular with the girls and the most sought after among the boys. I never liked the attention and spent my summers in Scotland with my dad's family, and all my free time in the secluded royal grounds.

Two years ago my mother was murdered by revolutionists. There have been whispers of a war for many years among the eastern tribes. Apparently my when my mother had had a fleeting affair with the son of a very powerful family, the whispers stopped and the fights and riots that were breaking out across the land quieted for a time. They were very much in love and many thought that their relationship would turn into marriage, which would make an alliance between the feuding families. That was until my father came along; most say it was love at first sight. She broke it off with Kotori, and was found together with my father, the nation was in an uproar. Outrage that she had left one of the most powerful Haudenosaunee men and family for a white man, and that her family was corrupted. Fearing another European invasion, the revolutionists started to protest.

Although the land was rather peaceful for many years after and the violence only took place amongst certain groups of people and it was easily contained and stopped. That was… until the bold assassination of my mother took place. Ever since then the violence had escalated and the royal family – my family – could no longer be in the public eye because of the danger posed. My father made all the public appearances on behalf of my grandfather and grandmother. He was safe because of a charm that was still in place from his years in the embassy, and any eastern nations owned wand could do no harm on him.

I was carted to and from school with a huge armed guard and soon there were even many attempts on my life. People who had long been my friends betrayed me for promises money and a higher social class. After I was severely wounded and in the hospital for a few weeks my father announced to the family that he was moving back to Scotland, and bringing me with him. Canada was no longer safe for us to live in. My family understood, but they were upset with my father for removing me from my family when they needed me most.

Of course all of this had been making international headlines, so my father's first worry when relocating to the UK was privacy. He didn't want to have the risk of anyone here being associated with the revolutionists back at home resulting in another possible attempt at my life. A band of British wizards known as 'Death Eaters' were associated with 'Shadow Runners', the revolutionist group. Both were set towards the same thing. Keeping blood pure, the Shadow Runners thought that mixing white blood – muggle or wizard – with red blood – the term used for Native Americans – was disgusting and should be discouraged at all costs. As well as complete and total hate for muggle-borns and half-bloods.

After snapping out of my daze, I replied. "That sounds perfect. Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore."

"Now, after we get you sorted shortly I'll give you a list of school supplies. Then you two can be on your way," explained finally. My father and I stood and I shook the headmaster's hand with a smile. As Dumbledore brushed past to go get her list and sorting hat, I felt my father lean into my side.

"I hope you get into Gryffindor. Everyone in our family is Gryffindor," he said, his voice low.

"If my memory serves me correctly, your niece, Lepida is it? Is a currently a member of Slytherin house," Dumbledore interjected, shuffling through a large filing cabinet. I felt myself flinch involuntarily at the name.

"Oh yes, Lepida. I had completely forgotten about her," father mused above me. _Hard to forget some one with such a loud mouth,_ I thought silently to myself.

"As well, your cousin, Piso… was a Ravenclaw, wasn't he?" Dumbledore continued as he pulled a piece of parchment from the files and handed it over to my suddenly sullen father.

"Yes, yes he was." His eyes were downcast and his mouth was a hard line. I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, I had never met Uncle Piso, but he and my father had been very close before the First Wizarding War took place. My Uncle Piso was tortured for information and then killed by Death Eaters, he had been in line to be the next Minister of Magic.

"Wonderful man, Piso was." Dumbledore held in his other hand a rather old looking, patchwork hat. It looked fairly ratty, and I couldn't say that I wanted it to go onto my head. "Now, Miss Valerious, I'll ask you to take a seat just once more. The hat needs time to sort some one who is your age."

I took my seat once more, facing my eager looking father, and smiling Headmaster. A voice spoke suddenly into my ear, I jumped a little, startled that a hat was speaking to me.

"You're a little old to be getting sorted don't you think?" Was the first thing I heard, it spoke the moment it touched my head.

"I'm a late bloomer," I joked, the hat tisked over me.

"Witty, ambitious. Very Slytherin. Loyalty and honesty are there as well… very Hufflepuff of you. But with such a strong mind, clever. That's a Ravenclaw's mind if I've ever seen one. But so much courage, so much bravery, you are a Valerious if that's for sure. Valeriouses typically are Gryffindors, had a shock with your cousin Lepida there though. See, your mind is much more developped than what I am used to, this is a challenge indeed…" the hat rambled on in my ear. I sat patiently, waiting. I was restless to move on, this office was already suffocating me.

"Well, you'd better go to-"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that this was a terribly dry read, but it's important that I lay out the situation clearly for all of you to see. Otherwise I'd hate for anyone to get confused. I'm experimenting with this idea, and it's my first Potter fic. Please be kind, because this has been a project I've been working on for sometime now and I'm looking forward to bringing it to light.

- GiantKilleress


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling owns everything. I take no credit in this what so ever.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Diagon Ally was all hustle and bustle as I trotted along side my father down the cobblestone street. We were heading towards the large foreboding Gringott's Bank. The building that towered over every other store in Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally. I had only been to the wizarding bank a few times when I was young. As we walked I could feel eyes staring at me, boring into my back as we passed. I continued to hold my head up high as we walked along, even though my face was half covered by the black netting from my vintage hat from the forties - which I was very proud of.

Once we entered the bank, several heads snapped up and looked over towards us. Our entrance had been even more noticeable due to the loud clacking of my grandmother's old heels - which I was wearing - against the polished marble floors. _Why was everything in London made of stone? _I wondered silently to myself as my father and I approached the front desk.

"I, Agapitus Valerious wish t' make a withdrawal," my father asked in his rough Scottish rumble of a voice. He sounded dire, a large contrast to his usual upbeat personality, but my father strongly distrusted Goblins. The Goblin glanced up from his work, sizing up my father and I. I stood perfectly still, if only both my grandmother could see me now, I was the shining example of a 'well-poised patrician woman'. Not to mention, she had given me full permission to take whatever I liked from her closet that she had used when she was young. I felt particularly proper looking in the vintage trench coat, with the large collar and oversized buttons. The dress under it wasn't visible, but had the same cut, a high tailored waist line and a full skirt.

"Identification?" the goblin asked airily. My father handed over a small, primitive looking ring, with our family's crest in it. I knew for a fact that the old, crude looking metal piece could be dated back farther than most history books went. It had several enchantments on it as well. If anyone who wasn't a goblin, or had Valerious blood in their viens, touched it, it would disintegrate at the touch.

"Very well, come along then," the goblin handed the ring back after a quick examination, hopping down from his stool and beckoning us over to one of the carts. We climbed in, my father sitting as far as he could from the miserable looking creature. The cart lurched forwards as our long descend to the family vault began.

"I canna believe that you're wearing yer grandmother's old clothes," my father chucked after glancing over at me.

"Why not? One of grandmother's only redeemable qualities is her fashion sense. Besides, this is all vintage and in impeccable shape. Not to mention insanely expensive," I replied with a raised brow. Sure, some people might think that I was out-dated, but I just felt amazing. It's as if I were wearing pieces of history. After all, my grandmother did survive World War II. Even if it was mostly a muggle war, there was a wizarding war going on at the same time.

"You stick out so much when ye dress like that…" my father trailed off, I knew that he was worrying for my safety again. He was worried that some one was going to recognize me, and then report our whereabouts to the Shadow Runners. I knew that the chances of that happening were very slim. Here in London we were far from any dangers the Shadow Runners might have posed to us.

"I'm going to stick out here no matter what, I'm different papa," I reminded him with a tight smile. I hated the fact that every time I passed, every one stared. It s as if I were a strange exotic animal from the zoo that everyone had come to ogle at.

"Not fer long. Not once we get tha' concealment charm on ya, which we will do immediately after our shopping here in Diagon Ally," my father reminded me and I groaned.

"Please papa, don't make me do this…" I pleaded, looking up at him with big eyes. He shook his head.

"Ye have no choice. It is fer your own safety. We canna be takin' any risks," he raised his hand calmly as I started to protest. "No if's, and's, or but's. We can't lose you too Aurelia."

I went silent. I knew that there was no reasoning with him once he had mother and her murder on his mind. Our family's history was no stranger to assassinations, but one hadn't actually occurred in hundreds of years. We continued on our descend into the vaults of Gringott's, passing though the Thief's Downfall, and several other traps. The thought of the Concealment Charm – a spell that would alter my appearance until it was lifted – loomed heavily in my mind. I didn't like the thought of hiding from your problems, but I knew that the only solution to our problems right now was to be in hiding.

The car finally halted to a stop as my father helped me out of it as we passed by the Manticore that guarded our family's vault. Apparently back when our family had been ruling over Rome, he became greatly indebted to us and agreed to safeguard our vault as long as it needed. The grumpy looking goblin ran two fingers down two creases in the door, then pressed a hand into a large circle imprint on the door.

The huge vault doors swung open, revealing a huge room that was filled from head to toe with priceless artifacts, and piles of golden galleons and very rare jewels and other magical objects. My father walked into the room, filling his sack with gold galleons and beckoned me to follow him.

"Feel free t' look around for a moment dear, mother said tha' ye're allowed t' access any o' the jewelry ye see here, assuming it's not protected with one o' those ghastly Gemino or Flagrante Curses," Father said airily. I did look around, it was hard not to fall in love with all of the priceless pieces of jewelry. I could clearly see some very well keep Roman artifacts from where I stood. My family still continued to hold on to their obsession with our Ancient Roman background, for moment our family held the Imperial Throne of Rome, and many years before and after that we held very high standing positions in their political and military affairs.

"I'd rather return to sunlight," I said drearily. I felt the same aversion to the goblin that my father did. I didn't like the way that his eyes scanned throughout our vault. I knew that he was looking for goblin made wears that 'belonged' to him. I was getting a strange feeling about this place.

"Aye, that sounds like a verra good idea," he agreed heartily as he ushered us all out of the vault. We walked back over to the car once the vault had been resealed by our guide, and my father helped me back into the car.

"Off t' get yer school robes," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little. I cringed. "Ach, they're no so bad. Besides red's yer colour," he informed me slinging a large arm around my shoulder and giving me a tight squeeze.

"It's not the robes I'm worried about, or the new school even. It's the new face that puts me at ill ease." I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised with a sour look. He frowned slightly and just side hugged me again.

"It's no permanent my dear. Only for while your in school," he insisted. I sighed.

"Once I leave it will be like I never existed! People won't recognize me in the streets, and say 'Oh Aurelia is that you? How are you?' because my appearance during my whole career at Hogwarts will have been a lie," I explained getting frustrated at the whole, stupid plan father had made for our time in the UK.

"Dinna fach yourself! It's only a small part o' yer time here, you'll just have t' get used t' the idea," he insisted, his voice getting into his 'no nonsense' tone. I knew then and there to quit arguing. We were both too stubborn to win an argument against one another.

"I can't say the_ idea_ is a very thrilling prospect." The car chugged along the old rickety tracks as I wondered how I was supposed to fit into a new school and new culture, while trying to fit into a new me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick chapter, just a bit of a filler so that you see a little more of Aurelia's father's - very pure blood – family and her personality. As well as introducing the idea of the concealment charm. I probably won't do a chapter about who casts it and such, so if you skip this chapter, you miss a huge part of the story as a whole.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Please don't sue. 3

* * *

><p>The reflection in the mirror stared back at me, it were as if she were waving goodbye. Goodbye to the very distinctly foreign face, the naturally tanned skin and high flat cheek bones. Goodbye to the straight nose and full smirking lips. Goodbye to the long, straight, raven black hair and slightly slanted, grey blue eyes.<p>

"Get a good look girl, it's the last time you'll be seein' that reflection for a while," the ex-Auror, nicknamed Mad-Eye Moody, said behind me. I turned to face him, his magical eye swirling wildly about the office.

"Are you ready Aurelia?" Scrimgeour asked roughly, standing beside my very serious looking father.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, my voice and face emotionless.

"Very well, we begin now."

* * *

><p>I had managed to find an empty compartment on the train. It hadn't left the station yet, but I had already gotten my things settled and took the window seat. I was examining my new face in a hand mirror. It was strange to look in a mirror and have some one else's face look back out at you. The charm was basically a projection of a portrait of one of my family's ancestors. In order for the charm to last, they needed it to be a face that shared genetics with the subject, or as I had put it, victim.<p>

"We'll sit here girls, father informed me that my rather homely cousin Aurelia has already taken it and that I should sit with her to keep her company," I heard an airy and nasally tone float into my compartment.

"You're so kind Lepida, sitting with your cousin so that she doesn't feel alone," another voice spoke, making me just as sick to me stomach. I continued to inspect myself, shifting so that the mirror covered my face from their incoming gazes.

"I know," Lepida said as she and her entourage entered the small space. "No sense in staring into that mirror cousin, it won't make you any prettier."

I lowered the mirror and gave my cousin a dismissive stare as I put the mirror aside. The girls around her gasped and my cousin herself looked shocked at my appearance. One of the girls leaned closer to my cousin and I heard her whisper, "She doesn't look very homely to me Lepida…"

"Be quiet," my cousin snapped to the blonde haired girl. My cousin herself was a very beautiful girl, at least, that's what my grandmother told me every time she saw me. She was average height, with the type of curves that most women die for and men ache to be with. Auburn waves of hair normally cascaded down her back, but she had pulled them back into a ponytail, with pieces still framing her heart shaped face. She had red pouting lips and an upturned nose, which, matched with her high arched brows gave her a natural air of snobbery. Finally, she had a pair of peacock blue eyes that seemed to always be filled with contempt.

"I see that you got put into Gryffindor. How fitting," she said finally, trying to regain her holier-than-thou attitude.

"Yes cousin, not of us can be conniving, scheming bitches and get into Slytherin," I replied smoothly, my voice calm and collected. I knew that, that tone of voice always drove her crazy. She fussed a little and sat down in a huff. Her posse of girls was twittering around her, all of them taking seats as well, clearly avoiding me.

"No matter. You wouldn't last a day in Slytherin, why, I doubt that you could even last a day with those insufferable Gryffindors. This school is going to chew you up and spit you back out," she said venomously. I keep my cool façade and grabbed a book from my bag, beginning to read it.

"We'll see about that now won't we?" I dismissed her like that as she set off in a whirlwind of gossip with her friends. Just as they began to twitter amongst themselves, the train started to move. A loud bang erupted from further down the train, I glanced up from the yellowing pages of my book to see several streams of colorful fire go streaking past the compartment door. There was a great deal of shuffling then loud booming footsteps crashing down the hallway with a flash of red.

Lepida screeched along with her friends at the noise, I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes, bringing my knees to my chest and burying myself deeper into my book. "I must be those damned Weasley twins again. Flithly, idiot Gryffindors," my cousin scoffed as all her friends agreed hotly.

If this keeps up, it's going to be a very long school year.

* * *

><p>AN: Just another short chapter. Basically just existing to introduce Lepida, who will be a big part of Aurelia's time at Hogwarts. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please refer to the introduction and first two chapters. I apologize as well for any grammar mistakes or typos, I am doing this story sans-beta.

* * *

><p>I had always felt comfortable in my own skin. I had never really had self-confidence issues but as I entered the Great Hall, I felt it. The terrible sinking, aching feeling of anxiety, I felt the ball of nerves in my stomach as I ached to run in the opposite direction of the huge looming doorways. My skin – no, my Great, several great's, Aunt Lollia's skin – itched, it felt like there were thousands of bugs crawling under it. My mouth was dry, chalky. All I could do was trudge on into the Great Hall of Hell.<p>

"Who's she?" the whispers started, grinding into my mind.

"She isn't a first year. That much is obvious."

"When have we ever had a new student that wasn't a first year?"

"It's not like some one can develop magically when they turn sixteen."

"Perhaps she has been here all along?"

"I've never seen her before… trust me, if I had I would've remembered that_ face_." Their accents made the hairs on the back of my neck rise, and my skin ripple. Even in a disguise to fit in, I still didn't fit in. All I wanted right now was to be invisible.

Everyone rushed around me, joyously greeting old friends and getting seats at the long, ominous tables. I quickly sat in the closest seat I could find, keeping my eyes down. Another day, I would notice the sheer beauty that was the Great Hall, with it's magical, night sky mimicking ceiling, ancient walls, and bannered, colourful décor. But I did not notice any of that beauty today. Today, all I wanted was to be back at my old school, where the whole school welcomed me in with warm arms. My old school, where there were no walls, no tables, just a clearing in the forest, surrounded by nothing but trees, grass and the real sky.

"Um… this is the Ravenclaw table…" a girl's voice spoke above me. I looked up and saw her and her friends trying to hold back laughter. I looked up at her in confusion. "You're in Gryffindor? Your house's table is over there."

She pointed over to a sea of red, gold and black. I felt my face grow hot as I gathered my things and mumbled an apology and rushed away. Her and her friends burst into uncontrollable laughter, the sound making my eyes sting and my throat close. I found a seat at the very end of the table, farthest from where the professors sat, and closest to the doors. I settled myself in again, cracking open my book furiously as my eyes burned even more.

It was silly, crying over something so trivial. I knew that. I tried to stop the tears from coming, blinking hard, instead that just made them squeeze out, falling with a splat onto the page in front of me. I wiped the moisture away furiously, feeling like a child. I was no child, and should stop acting like one. I knew that I was different from them. I didn't understand how their school worked, or how their damned seating plan was arranged. And that, made me feel incredibly stupid.

The whispers surrounded me once again and I heard shuffling around me. I dared to glance up and saw that everyone who had been mildly close to me, had chosen to push themselves further down the table, and away from where I sat. People were cruel, I knew that. But that was just blatantly rude behavior. It stung. I had never faced much rejection, and damn did it ever hurt. The stress of everything had finally gotten to me. At this point, I decided that I hated this school and everything in it with every fiber of my being. I hated England. I knew, at this moment, that I wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>My brother nudged me, we were still standing at the doorway, shuffling through the students. We stood a bit over most of the bulk, so we could see everything around us.<p>

"Fred, look," George nudged me again, motioning towards the Ravenclaw table. I saw a ruffle of red lined robes placing themselves near the end of the table; I quirked a brow in curiosity at the sight, a Gryffindor sitting at Ravenclaw table?

"Looks as if we've got a bit of a commotion going on over at Ravenclaw's table, George," I said to him, keeping my eyes on the scene as the group of giggling girls approached the slouched figure.

"Exactly my thoughts, Fred," he said, the expression on his face matching mine. I heard vaguely what the girls said to the strange Gryffindor.

"This is Ravenclaw table. You're in Gryffindor, their table is over there," the girl said – rather rudely Fred thought. The figure glanced up, Fred noticed then that it was a girl. Her face turned over to George's and mine's direction, to the Gryffindor table. That's when I saw her much more clearly, and my breath caught. I found myself at a lost for air as the girl's huge grey, blue – terrified looking - eyes turned to the table. Her light pink lips pinched slightly, the lower one fuller than the top one, giving her a natural pout. Pale skin seemed to shine in the candlelight, high, sharp cheekbones casting shadows onto shallow cheeks, and a small pert nose. She was thin, almost fragile looking as she stood, gathering her things. Heels clicked against the stone floors as she rushed over to the Gryffindor table, clearly upset. Her eyes shone with tears, it was a look I knew all too well from when my brother's and I had pushed Ginny too far with our teasing.

"Merlin's beard…" I spoke suddenly, barely able to get the words out.

"She is a looker isn't she?" George murmured in agreement as we watched her settle into our house's table, everyone around her pushing down.

"Good grief… what is wrong with people?" I said, remarking the rudeness of our classmates.

"She's a stranger; people don't take well to strangers around here. You know that as well as I," George remarked coolly.

"That doesn't make it right." I continued to watch, feeling bad for the way people were treating her. She bowed her head again after snapping open a book on the table. She was fairly close to George and me, close enough for me to see the glimmer of water fall from her eyes and splash onto her book. I instantly moved to go and comfort her. I didn't know her, I didn't even recognize her, but it didn't take a genius to see that she was getting bullied by the whole student body. George instantly put an arm out, stopping me from going to her.

"C'mon George, can't you see that the girl is upset? She's going through hell." I saw her hands fly to her eyes and furiously rub them, clearly trying to stop herself.

"We don't even know her Fred! What if she doesn't want some stranger to comfort her?" he asked, making a valid point. I took a step back, relaxing a little.

"If you were in her shoes, wouldn't you want to know that there was some one out there who wasn't a complete asshole?"

"I think that I would, but she's a girl. Girls have pride, they don't all want Prince Charming to come to their rescue. I'm sure that she doesn't want anyone to see that she's crying, or that she wants anymore attention brought to her." George gave me a look, I relaxed a little more.

"We should at least go and sit with her," I insisted, refusing to leave this girl to the wolves.

"In a moment. Give her a moment, don't try shoving your cock down her throat quite yet," my brother said knowingly as I gave him a look, making a sound. I was taken aback.

"Have a little faith in me brother. I've more tact than that. Besides, I'd rather be her friend, for now at least." George raised a ginger eyebrow, clearly not buying what I was selling. "She is beautiful… breath-taking, a real life effigy of Aphrodite herself, but… with a girl like that? I want to take my time."

"You don't even know her, Fred," he pointed out. I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't need to. I've got that feeling in my gut… the one that you get with –" he cut me off.

"Come on now, I told you that while I was drunk. And you said that you wouldn't bring it up anymore!" George hissed.

"I lied."

"You're cruel."

"The world is a cruel place, brother." A few teachers called out for everyone to take their seats, the sorting ceremony was going to begin soon. I moved quickly, too quickly for George to stop me as I strutted over to the end of the table.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of a longer chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. I wanted to show Aurelia's vulnerable side. She isn't the type to have breakdowns all the time, but imagine yourself getting thrown into such a tight-knit school like Hogwarts in the middle of teenage-dom, it would suck. Anyone wondering what Aurelia looks like can find links on my profile page. Thanks everyone for reading! Be extra awesome and leave me a review! They are absolutely fantastic.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>I ate alone that night. I never even realized how weird eating alone was until I had to do it. You get this weird sinking feeling, and then this tightness in your chest. Something in the back of your head tells you that everyone is watching you, judging you. I had been famished when I was on the train, and even while I was getting to my table, but I suddenly, didn't really want to eat much of anything. You don't really realize how much of a social thing eating is until you do it alone, surrounded by thousands of eyes.<p>

A strange red-headed boy tried to come and sit near me earlier on that night, but his brother – at least I assume that he was his brother, they looked identical – and another boy dragged him off to another part of the table. I sighed, keeping to myself and picking at my food. I really only ate the potatoes. Other than that, I really did not like British food all that much. Even the potatoes were bland. My mother had always made our potatoes with garlic and other herbs that she grew in our garden.

I played with my potatoes, piling them up as high as possible, and then topping them with a few carrots and then coating the tower in peas. I smiled slightly to myself. Even if I didn't have friends this year, I could at least entertain myself by making cities out of mashed potatoes and vegetables. I just hoped that who ever was cleaning up my mess didn't mind it too much.

After the feast, Dumbledore announced something that actually made my jaw drop. Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year. Our schools in North America had never been invited, our magic was deemed too unsafe in the eyes of most ministries. It wasn't unsafe, it was just different and that scared off wizards and witches who aren't familiar with it.

I was certain that my father had no clue about this, if he had, I would not be there right now. The ministry would most certainly try to get me to do something in regards to the Tournament. Having a princess from one of the five tribes royal families would be a huge political plus in the wizarding world's politics. If my studies on Fudge were correct, he would jump on that opportunity instantly.

Not a single European country besides France had managed to gain any sort of alliance with one of the five tribes. It went without question, the United Kingdom had to try to make their political poweress more stable by gaining an alliance cross seas. I could feel myself make a face as Dumbledore went on. _Great_, I thought,_ I love being a political pawn_. I rolled my eyes, mostly to myself, and continued to watch Dumbledore's presentation.

I was glad to see that I technically wasn't the only stranger at this school this year. With all the Bauxbatons girls and Drumstrang boys – especially Victor Krum – hopefully any attention that might've gone to me, would be deterred to them. I silently hoped that I would get a chance to brush up on my French with some of the Beauxbatons girls, I hadn't used since I moved away from home.

I praised everything on the gods green earth when we were finally released from the Great Hall. I had no desire to be involved in this ridiculous political ploy of the British Ministry of Magic. All I could hear around me was chatter about this tournament. How could they not see that this wasn't a Tournament to get school's together and make better international relations, it was about showing off magical poweress, and not to mention a competition to see whose school system worked the best.

Among the hordes of people, I felt a tap on my side and turned to see a girl who was a few inches taller than I. I felt my mouth open slightly at the sight of her, she was – to say the least – stunning. She had fair skin seemed to shimmer in the candle light, along with the whitest blonde hair that I had ever seen, in the candlelight, it seemed to shine silver. The most catching feature of her soft, noble looking face was the violet colored eyes. They seemed to shine with flecks of blue and red, I had never seen a thing like it.

"Aurelia, is it? I was in the car with Lepida on the train, and I just wanted to say sorry for the way she treated you." I was a little taken a back. She wore the same green and silver crest that all the other Slytherins did, I hadn't noticed her in the train. I felt cautious, she hadn't spoken up then, and she was a part of my cousin's idiotic band of drones. I nodded respectfully, not a hint of a smile on my face.

"Kind of you, but if you feel so remorseful, why didn't you say something then?" I replied with a single raised brow. She looked a little dumbfounded, but replied none the less.

"If I had stood up then, my entire school year would be a disaster. Trust me, in Slytherin, it's better to make nice than to make enemies," she explained. I knew then that I needed to get a better understanding of this school's medieval 'housing' system. I nodded none the less. I vaguely recalled father telling me something about Slytherin house being the generally despised house. It was full of people who would sell their own mother's soul for a higher social status or a profit.

"Look, if anyone sees me talking to you right now, it'll be the death of my reputation and that took a very long time for me to build. I just wanted to apologize, I get the whole 'being different' thing. If you ever need some one to talk to, my name is Rhaenys Targaryen. I spend a lot of time in the library," she told me, her voice was kind and her eyes honest. I felt as if I recognized that name somewhere before, I would have to do some research on it once I got back to my rooms, where ever that was…

"Thanks, Aurelia Valerious. I don't know where you could find me. Probably outside though, stone walls aren't really my thing," I confessed with a shrug. She nodded and seemed to disappear back into the crowd seamlessly. She was a tiny thing after all, same size as myself I realized after with a small sigh. Shrinking about six inches and thirty pounds can cause a girl to go through an identity crisis.

The process of trying to find my common room was a painful one. I had to consult several of the paintings, I was still a bit too gun shy to approach fellow students quite yet, to try to find the location. I hadn't even realized that there was a password needed to get into the common room! Dumbledore had certainly never given me one, neither had Professor McGonagall. After a lot of negotiating with the Fat Lady in pink who guarded the door, and having to throw my name around a bit, she finally let me. But she informed me that a ten times great-uncle of mine had owed her a spot in one of his performances. I told her that I'd be sure to remind him of it, even though he was most certainly long dead, and perhaps didn't even exist.

The common room was plastered with bright, moving posters, asking for first years to come out and test various products from 'the Weasley Twins'. I was certain that I had heard the name Weasley before from my grandmother, something about them being blood traitors, whatever that meant. I was certain that blood traitors had a different meaning in Europe than it did back at home. I read the posters with some distain before a voice spoke behind me.

"Interested?" he inquired simply with a raised brow and a small, comical smirk. I turned to him with my own raised brow, although mine was raised with a bit of mocking and contempt.

"Not in the least," I replied coolly, he looked slightly baffled, but then grinned wickedly. I couldn't help but feel a little at ease by the smile, a trickster's smile. It was the same smile that my father had, and the same that many said I had myself.

"Awe, why not? It could be fun you know!" he pushed. He was a fairly tall boy. I had to crane my neck to look up at his face. He had a shock of red hair, and a stockier build, but was clearly in shape. I recognized him from the great hall earlier; he was either the boy who had tried to sit with me, or the one who had pulled the other away. I honestly couldn't tell the difference between the two, they were truly identical.

"Hm, be a guinea pig for some sort of experiments? Not really my idea of fun," I insisted, brushing past him and moving onto the staircase that led to the girl's dormitory. Before I ascended the stairs I spun on my heel, getting a strange feeling from the boy. The words came out of my mouth before I could even think, it was as if some one else were using my mouth to rely a message.

"By the way, boy? You should probably take those down before some one sees them and gets alarmed. If you are looking for test subjects, you should probably try finding some people by word of mouth. You're much less likely to be caught that way." The words tumbled out like vomit, although the delivery was very smooth. He looked a little dumbfounded.

"Uh… thanks. I think…" he replied, stumbling over his words as he began to tear down the posters he had clearly just put up. I turned and returned to my original path, feeling my face grow hot as I walked up the winding staircase. "Hey, the name's George, by the way! Not _boy_!"

I heard him call up to me as I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. Leaving people a little baffled and slow had always been an area in which I excelled in. I still didn't like Hogwarts, I hated it really, but I was starting to see a silver lining in the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long awaited update, but here it is! I made it fairly long to make up for the wait time, enjoy!**

**P.S. Reviews can be a from of inspiration, thus making chapter updates much more frequent!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>My first week of classes was nothing short of a disaster. I had managed to piss off every single professor besides Trelawney. Of course, I had always excelled in Divination. I had gotten into a debate in A History of Magic with Professor Bins, history was my absolute favorite subject in my other school. I had managed to destroy a very rare magical plant that Professor Sprout had been breeding for just under twenty years, my potion in Potions class overflowed and stained my entire work desk and the floors beneath it. Professor Flitwick was less than pleased when I blew up one of the bookcases in his classroom, and the most memorable of my screw up was when I some how Transfigured my desk mate into a half-witch, half-owl.<p>

I put my nose to the grindstone, after my classes I started on my assignments immediately, and studied late into most of the nights. By the time Saturday evening rolled around I found myself without any school work left to do. I probably could have done well with practicing my charms work a little more, but I decided against it, the common room was pretty full that night and I did not want to draw anymore attention to myself than I already had.

I chose to curl up on the large bay windows in the common room, with an old history book that I had taken from the school's library. I overheard a few fourth years getting into an argument over something or rather, I glanced up from my book to see a red headed boy arguing with a frizzy haired girl, and they looked to be the same age. I quieted pondered why there seemed to be so many red heads in the UK, not that I minded at all really. In fact, I rather enjoyed that fact. I had always had a thing for red heads, I was well known for it back at home.

"Merlin Hermione, that looks simply dreadful. Not even a house _elf_ would wear that," I heard the boy say, I took a closer look to see what he was fretting about, the girl named 'Hermione' clutched a pair of knitting needles in her hands, with what looked to be the attempt of a sock on them.

"I'm just starting Ron! The only knitting that you've ever seen is your mother's and she's been doing it for years, I'm just learning! I'd like to see you try!" the girl retorted angrily, a black haired boy snickered in a chair across from them. The red head looked bewildered at the thought of knitting himself, and then scowled slightly at the boy.

"Knitting is for girl's 'Mione, and besides, if I were to knit, I wouldn't knit things for elves who don't even _want_ them," the boy was still scowling. The girl turned back to her knitting and continued to scold the boy for being insensitive; I watched silently as she made a few frustrated sounds and had to redo a few rows after getting her stitches so tight that she could not knit anymore.

"Oh! This is so bloody frustrating!" she cried out suddenly in defeat, throwing her needles down with a huff, my body moved automatically. I understood the frustration of knitting all too well, my grandmother had made me spend endless nights doing several 'ladylike' things with her. I had several skills such as knitting, and needlework under my belt.

I walked over to the circle of armchairs that they were in, and smiled before picking up her needles and examining her work. The group of youths fell silent at my intervention, watching me cautiously. "You've dropped a lot of stitches, that's what's making your work look so lumpy. Do you mind?"

I motioned towards the lumpy sock that hung between the needles, she looked at me a little wide-eyed, the red headed boy – Ron I think was his name – stared at me slack jawed, as if I had carrots growing out of my ears. She shook her head, and a soft reply came from her lips, "Not at all."

I pulled apart the sock as I kneeled to the ground in front of them, then restarted it as a scarf, using the simplest stitch. I handed her back the needles after a few rows had been done, the whole time the group studied me intently. Their eyes were like little mice, eating their way through my soul, trying to tear me apart and make me visible to everyone.

"Here," I handed the needles back to her, "You should really start with scarves, and just use a simple stitch. Count them too, to make sure that you don't drop any, I gave you twenty five to start with. Once your rows are straight and you are fast, then you can move onto socks and such."

She nodded, and looked at my work, and smiled wide. "Thank you! That's actually very helpful."

"No problem," I stated coolly and stood up slowly, raising my head to scan the room around me. I looked up and almost immediately locked eyes with a set of curious blue irises. I was slightly jolted, realizing that they had been watching me, I moved back to my window ledge seat but maintained contact with the hungry eyes. A hot, tingling feeling erupted over my skin and my breath stilled for a quick moment, a shiver rolled up my spine as it seemed as if those eyes striped me naked right in the common room.

I snapped out of the strange trance I found myself to be in, my head swarmed with strange incoherent whispers. "Him, it's him, him," they all hissed in my ears. My head filled with the word 'him' over and over again, as well as soft sighs, breathy chuckling and quiet moans erupting in my mind. I scanned the person up and down, seeing one of those strange red headed boys, with his eyes glued to me.

Suddenly, his hair seemed to shine a little brighter in the lamp light, the lips that framed the wicked grin seemed all too inviting and the bright blue eyes seemed to jump out of his skull. I was strangely aware of how snugly his white button up shirt fit his shoulders, flashing images of a pair of delicate, female hands running up and over them, a shudder of breath escaped in the image, his head slowly leaning back. My eyes ran down his frame, seeing how his grey pants hung from his hips, the belt synching in the white shirt, hiding his frame within the bags of the shirt. Long, lean legs led up to –

"Ugh! Ron! Sod off!" A screech sounded from the chairs behind me, causing me to snap back into reality and regain the function of my brain, the giggling laughter the last sound to leave my head. I turned to see the girl I had just helped storm off, up to the girl's dormitories.

I realized that I had been biting down onto my bottom lip, I released the red skin from my teeth, and felt a rush of warm blood return to the spot that I had been biting. I shook myself out, suddenly feeling very warm. As I returned to my spot on the window sill, I pulled off my sweater – oh sorry, jumper, as they are called in the UK – to hopefully cool off.

I had no clue what had just happened, but it was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. An ache grew in my chest as I felt myself silently wishing that my mother were here. I felt my body grow heavy as the grief inside it grew, causing me to sigh a little before I returned to my copy of _Goblin __Rebellions, a__Deeper __Look Into the Mind of a Rebel_.

Hogwarts was just getting stranger and stranger. I decided that, that was the last time I tried to be helpful.

* * *

><p>I gulped air back into my lungs and breathed out with a huff. "Bloody hell…"<p>

George looked to me wide eyed, I assumed that he must have felt at least part of what had just happened a few moments ago.

"What in Merlin's beard was that?" he asked, sounded bewildered. I shook my head looking over to him.

"I've no clue mate… That was the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to me…" I said, still in a slight state of shock. George shrugged but then grinned wickedly.

"On the plus side, I saw your little totty giving you the eye."

"_The_ eye?" I asked, knowing the answer, how could I forget the way her eyes drifted up and down my body as if she were going to pounce on me from across the room and devour me whole. Not that I would have minded, really.

He nodded and I smirked slightly glancing back in her direction as George elbowed me in the side. "Her name is Aurelia by the way. I overheard Angelina and Katie talking about her."

"Aurelia…" I let the name roll off my tongue, as if I were learning a new spell, or a new language. As I said her name, I saw her eyes snap up from her book quickly, our eyes would have met again if I had not turned my head towards George.

"I suddenly feel in the mood to cause-" I started before George cut me off with a wicked smile.

"Some mischief?"

"Yeah, that."

"Let's go then!" George jogged up to our dorm, and I followed hot on his heels, a fire suddenly lit in my veins. The image of those mysterious and sharp grey-blue eyes was still boring into my mind as I tried to think up a few of my best prank ideas.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you all think? Feedback is greatly appreciated and loved! Cheers!

- GiantKilleress


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, don't sue. Please and thank you!**

* * *

><p>In History of Magic class, I sat close to the front. Not that I minded really, because it was my favorite subject. Well, it had been my favourite subject, up until this particular incident had occurred. It was a double block, just after lunch on a Wednesday. Professor Bins announced that we would be starting on the discovery of the New World, as well as the re-discovery of old magic, or wild magic as some people called it.<p>

I was overjoyed, because I knew a lot about it, seeing as I was from the 'New World' and practised old magic. I was happy, that is, until Professor Bins began to actually teach the subject.

"Upon the rediscovery of old magic, by one, Jacques Sousseau, the European broad of magic deemed it too barbaric for the use of modern society. Old magic, was conducted by sacrificing the lives of innocent creatures and muggles to their 'Gods'. Everyone should take note that the practise of any old magic is barbaric and frowned upon by the Ministry itself. Anyone dabbling in these practises could be tried in a court of wizarding law and would be charged accordingly," Professor Bins droned on in his usual monotone voice. My hand shot up, he must have had his facts wrong, and after all, he was dead.

"Yes, Miss Valeria?" he addressed my raised hand.

"It's Valerious, you dated a great-great-great aunt of mine before you became a professor. But, I couldn't help but object to your views on old magic? It's taught back at home in Canada and I can assure you that no sacrifices need to be made in order to practise it. As well, the European Ministry for Proper magic use, lifted it's ban on practising old magic in the late 1950's, after an evaluation of the Northern and Eastern Tribes rituals," I stated, I was trying to be as kind as possible, but still standing my ground in the subject.

"No, no Miss Vallery. I'm afraid that no such thing has happened. You really must get your facts checked out. The practise of such a barbaric form of magic is strictly prohibited," he insisted, the tone of his voice not changing in the least bit.

"Valerious, professor. Old magic isn't barbaric in the least bit. It's simply a different form of the magic we practise here. Instead of drawing the magic from wands, the magic is drawn from the elements around us. I practised them back in Canada, and they are legal to practise here, why the hedge witches of the Highlands still practise them, legally might I add." I could feel a hot anger begin to rise in myself, no wonder there was such a stigma towards the magic that was practised back at home. The professors here were going around telling people that they were barbaric and illegal.

"Old magic is in fact illegal and, to put it simply, bad. Now, moving on – " I cut him off, the blood in my veins beginning to simmer hotly.

"Professor, I insist that you do some research regarding the subject, as it seems that your information is outdated. Also, your text book that we are required to get? Wizarding Wars, years 1000 BC to present, only goes to 1928. Your textbook, is outdated as well as your knowledge of European laws regarding magic use." The class around me had changed from snores, to whispers. I saw a student get up and scurry away quickly as Professor Binns rose his pale transparent brows towards me, and took a few, silent and gliding steps towards my desk.

"Miss Variles, I do not like the tone in which you are addressing me in. As well, I hope that you realize that it is I who am teaching this class, not yourself. Considering my many years, which are far beyond yours, I believe that I know exactly what I am talking about, and that facts are in fact not out of date," he said, his voice still monotonous. His calm façade made Aurelia nearly explode with anger, how could he just keep teaching all this rubbish to students?

The door to the classroom creaked open slightly, I didn't see where the noise came from, because I was too infuriated by the audacity of the professor before me.

* * *

><p>"Oi!" a voice called from the floor above George and I. We peered up, seeing Katie leaning over the staircase banister that led to Professor Binns' room.<p>

"Afternoon Katie!" I called with a smirk. Her eyes were wide, she looked as if she had just seen Snape dance around with nothing but his skivvies on. The image that my mind conjured made me shudder a little.

"What's poppin'?" George continued for me. I didn't need to see his face to know that his smiled mimicked my own. With a twin, you just knew these things.

"That new girl, the one that you're all over Fred? She's totally mouthing off to Professor Binns!" Katie exclaimed. I groaned a little, obviously George had let something slip to Angelina when he and her had, had lunch together the other day. I glared at George for a moment, he looked to me and feigned innocence with a guilty smile. We turned our attention back to Katie.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused at why this was such a big deal to her.

"The man is a ghost," George continued for me.

"He hasn't got any emotion left in him to get a student riled up enough to mouth him off."

She huffed in frustration; it appeared as if she had been running around a fair bit. I wondered if she had already told a few others about the situation. I assumed that if she had, that no one had taken her very seriously.

"You just have to come see it to understand!" she declared, beginning to look a little indignant. George and I glanced at each other, we did not need words to mutually agree that we needed to see whatever had gotten Katie into such a huff.

We ran up the staircase to meet her at the bottom of the other one. She motioned for us to follow her as we ascended the stairs towards the most boring classroom known to wizards and witches alike.

I heard her before I saw her, the tension of the classroom poured out into the small hallway before the doorway. Her voice was obviously angry, although her tone was fairly cool for such heated words. She was going off about such witches in Scotland, and old magic, whatever that was. The term rung a bell, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The ghostly professors monotone voice shot back at her coolness, the twins stuck their heads in the door, seeing the ghost leaning over the girl's desk, her chest was puffed out and her eyes blazed with contempt. Her intensity was enough to send a small shiver down my spine.

"Professor, I insist that you do some research regarding the subject, as it seems that your information is outdated. Also, your text book that we are required to get? Wizarding Wars, years 1000 BC to present, only goes to 1928. Your textbook, is outdated as well as your knowledge of European laws regarding magic use," Aurelia huffed, her voice starting to lose it's coolness, and begin to gain some heat.

For once, the students in History of Magic, were awake and listening. Some of them were whispering to each other. I had never seen anyone even try to reason with Binns, or debate with him for that matter. I had not ever thought that anyone cared about the subject enough to.

"Miss Variles, I do not like the tone in which you are addressing me in. As well, I hope that you realize that it is I who am teaching this class, not yourself. Considering my many years, which are far beyond yours, I believe that I know exactly what I am talking about, and that facts are in fact not out of date," was the professor's flat reply. The girl bristled before the teacher, rising suddenly from her seat, looking much more imposing than her slim five foot one frame.

"A large amount of years on a person does not always mean that, that person has more knowledge than some one with fewer years. Why, with such a closed mind, I have trouble believing that you can even _remember_ anything after the 1700's. Such as my name, which is not Vallery, Valleria, or Varile, it's _Valerious_. If you knew the first thing about magical history in the Roman era, you would know that my family reigned over the Roman empire – both muggle and wizarding worlds alike – for a _vast_majority of the Imperial epoch!" she yelled in a huff as she gathered her things and stormed out of the class.

She pushed past George and I as the classroom erupted into applause, a huge waft of her scent found it's way to my nostrils. A wave of orange blossoms and green tea washed over me, taking me by surprise and leaving me immobile and mute.

"Fred? Hey! Gred! We should get out of here before Dumbledore gets wind of this." My twin shook me slightly as I snapped out of my stupor. I nodded as we bid farewell to Katie and rushed down to the Great Hall.

"Blimey… that was wicked. I had no clue that, that girl had such a set of balls," George exclaimed as we descended the stairs. There was no sign of Aurelia, I looked around for the set of bouncy curls that I often watched in the hallway transition between classes.

"She's amazing George… absolutely perfect."

"Why Freddie, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you fancied her." His tone was sarcastic, and he raised a brow and looked at me as if I were an idiot. I kind of felt like one when he looked at me like that.

"Oh sod off. I don't ever tease you about –" George cut me off with a _shush_and a finger to my lips.

"We aren't talking about that anymore! I mean it!" he commanded and gave a warning punch to my side. It was enough to make me wince slightly before I gave him one in return.

"Get off it! You can't confess something like that and expect me to not hold it against you!"

"Yes I can because I was drunk. So, get off it and find something else to tease me about."

I chuckled at that. "Oh, I've plenty to tease you about, dear brother. But, I thought that you enjoyed having dignity."

He snorted rather loudly, the sound echoing through thee hallways of the school. "You forget, that whatever dirt you have on me, I have something much, much worse on you."

"Well played, brother. Now, to find Lee and inform him of what we have just witnessed."

"Actually, I was thinking, find Lee and then begin the plans for our next prank? We went all weekend without one and I'm feeling a bit of withdrawal," George informed me. I agreed as we continued our march towards the Great Hall, not noticing the pair of bright purple eyes that had been following us down the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: Quick update! Am I on a roll or what? Feedback is appreciated and loved! Anything that you are wanting to see? Am I building the suspense too much? Give me a hand! Cheers,

- GiantKilleress


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, and do this solely for the purpose of free entertainment.**

* * *

><p>I loved breakfast. It was easily my favourite meal of the day, and so far the only time of day where nothing had gone wrong. Even traditional breakfast food itself was my favourite. I considered it to be one of the best things known to mankind. So far, breakfast – food and time of day – had been the only non-horrid thing at this school.<p>

I tucked into my food – and usual breakfast ritual – happily, humming slightly to myself as I ate my eggs –cooked over easy –, two thick slices of French toast and a few pieces of chewy grease laden bacon. All of the above, were absolutely drenched in maple syrup. The smell drifted up to my nose, causing my mouth to water and my stomach to sound its sudden and urgent need to eat. Breakfast was, by far, the highlight of my days at Hogwarts. Nothing had gone wrong during breakfast, not once. Nothing _could_ go wrong, it was perfect.

A bit of commotion started to rouse me from my giddy stupor of breakfast feasting. There was giggling, nudging, and quips thrown about here and there, something seeming different from the usual morning gossip. I tried to ignore it as I continued with on my breakfast routine. The bacon was first, than the eggs secondly – breaking the yolks at the very last moment possible – and then using the French toast to mop up all the left over syrup and discarded egg. I pondered for a moment on this school's lack of maple syrup; I was using the small bottle that my father had snuck into my luggage as a final parting gift. Merlin, did that man ever know me well, and I blessed whatever Gods there were for that fact. I realized that I was beginning to run low, I would have to owl him, asking for him to mail me some more before I had a syrup-less breakfast.

The commotion that surrounded me broke my thoughts once more, irritation grew like an angry bubble inside me. My breakfast ritual was getting broken by some idiotic school banter by the students around me. I glanced up, a look of certain death was in my eyes I am sure, sweeping my gaze around the Great Hall, and noted a large snowy owl struggling to carry a rather large parcel to the professor's table. Strange, snowy owls were not very common here in the UK, not like they were back at home, some of the students had them to be sure but still…

I took a harder look at that package, it looked an awful lot like a toilet seat to me… but who in the world would owl some one a toilet seat? Was it some strange British tradition that I had managed to miss out on ever hearing about? As I pondered this all to myself, I continued to observe the owl, my thoughts wandering back to my own owl, tucked safely away in the owlery… I did not think that snowy owls were widely used here and they –

Wait. My train of thought completely derailed itself in sudden realization. Was that? No. It couldn't be. Absolutely not… oh Merlin's beard it is. That was Ghost. My owl. Horror clutched my stomach as I watched _my _owl fly clumsily over to the seat were Professor Snape was seated. My jaw clenched, my stomach churning, my once delicious breakfast now making me want to vomit as it spun in my gut. My eyes went wider and wider, my knuckles going white and fingers stiff and sore as I clutched the wooden table, trying to convince myself that this was all just a dream, a horrible dream.

Wake up Aurelia, wake up. This could not be happening, but it was. My owl dropped the parcel, the brown, oval shaped package landing with a thud onto Snape. It had managed to magically unwrap itself before draping itself onto Snape's neck, like a massive porcelain necklace of humiliation. A lump appeared in my throat, I felt queasy as there was a large crack that sounded throughout the Great Hall. Huge, sparkling red letters had appeared above his head, it read, "I am Professor Snape, the Master of the Porcelain Throne. All bow to my great flushing powers."

The hall ripped into an uproarious laughter all around me. I heard a group of boys congratulating each other and high-fiving. My head snapped in there direction, through the rest of me was frozen in fear at the possible outcome of all of this.

"Bloody brilliant!" the boy named Ron who I had encountered a week before cried out as he reached across the table to high five two other gingers opposing him, I was only able to see the backs' of their heads, faces a mystery.

"Wicked," the two chorused as if on queue, not moving to high five the young boy back. I sat back, shell shocked, not daring to even glance up at my bird, knowing that the stupid bird brain would come to me immediately.

"Silence!" Snape called out, angrily, as he pulled the toilet seat off his head, though the words remained suspended above his head. I watched, still in absolute horror, as my owl just sat there, waiting patiently to be rewarded with some food or pets for his delivery. He cocked his head dumbly over to one side, and hopped closer to the enraged man. "Whoever is the owner of _this_ owl, has detention with me for a month and thirty house points deduced from their house! As well as dealing with Professor Dumbledore for," he held up the toilet seat for all to see, "vandalism!"

There was a very long silence that suddenly fell over the Great Hall. My breakfast perfection, my morning ritual, my own form of holy art, was all desecrated in a single morning. I waited, and prayed silently that some how, for my identity to remain a secret. My prayers fell on silent ears as my idiot of a bird started to scan the room, hopping around in a circle, head still cocked over to one side idiotically. He was clearly dejected from the lack of food and attention from the professor.

All eyes turned to me as the supposedly 'wise' owl nibbled at the remains of the breakfast. My face grew hot, and my hands began to shake as a nervous wave flushed over my body. So much for keeping a low profile, because now everyone thought that I had seat a toilet seat to Professor Snape, using my _own_ owl!

"Miss Valerious?" Snape drawled on as he quickly descended from his place at the end of the professors' table to mine. His rage suddenly had a target to hone in on, it seemed as though today was my lucky day. "Not surprising. Clearly you _are_ your father's daughter after all. How disappointing, considering your talent in Potions… This little scene means detention: a week of scrubbing cauldrons, as well as fifty points from Gryffindor."

The students at my table all groaned loudly, protesting the action. I simply sat there, slack-jawed and dumbfounded, staring down at my stupid, stupid bird. Snape spoke again, breaking my trance like state slightly. "We will go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately to deal with the issue of this," he held up the toilet seat for everyone to see, once again, "Come with me Miss Valerious."

I rose from my seat, holding my head tall. I know that rumours were going to start now, no matter what I did. I hoped that if I stood my ground, and wasn't a ninny about the situation, my fellow student body would view me as brave, not a complete imbecile.

* * *

><p>I did not think that I would be seeing so much of the headmasters' office during my time at Hogwarts. Snape was currently explaining the situation, while I stood there, trying to keep an emotionless face. I had not done it, I knew that I was slightly worried about the consequences, but not even to cause myself any panic. Back at my old school, and in most situations really, I was always able to talk my way out of things. I had a way with words, even if they were what had gotten me in trouble in the first place.<p>

"Miss Valerious, this is very unlike you," Dumbledore's crisp tone snapped me out of my train of thought. My mind and mouth automatically went on the defensive. I moved to speak but got cut off by Snape.

"She has barely been here for a month and she has already seen more of your office than most of the professors here." As he spoke, I felt a sinfle brow raise as Dumbledore kindly asked 'Severus' to be quiet.

"If you would allow me to explain professors, you would see that this is all a misunderstanding as I did not do it – " Snape interrupted me once more, and I felt a heat begin to rise in my cheeks as he did.

"Of course you didn't," he scoffed. I turned a cold gaze to him for only a moment before returning my focus to the headmaster.

"Out of all the time I have been brought into your office, sir, it was for 'mouthing off' and 'back talk'. I admit that I am not the model student, but I certainly try to be and would never even think og doing something like this! I have no reason to, I have nothing against potions class or Professor Snape for that matter! To date, potions class is one of the only classes that I haven't been sent to your office."

Dumbledore was quiet as I finished my plea, and Snape's hostile gaze bore into the back of my skull. My own eyes were intent on the headmaster. The only sound in the small room was my stupid owl, munching away at some sausage from breakfast. Of course, this noise only brought more heat onto the bird, and myself.

"Explain why your bird delivered it then, Miss Valerious," Snape asked coolly, the edge in his voice becoming clear. I turned my gaze towards him, hoping that he could see my lack of fear or worry in my facial expression alone.

"I do not cage my owl. I don't believe in restraining animals. Anyone could have used him," I replied, my face matching his, but with a touch more fire in it.

"I see both sides of things, but the evidence is just so strongly against you Miss – " just as Dumbledore had began his verdict, some one came rushing up the staircase, knocking over something on their way up causing a rather loud and distracting ruckus.

The three of us moved to look towards the stairwell, all mixed emotions as a tall, well muscled boy stood there, his face was a bright red that rivalled the ginger hair atop his head. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. It was the boy from the other night. The voices stared again, they went absolutely insane._ It's him, it's him – ooh…_ they sighed and gasped, images involuntarily filling my mind as my mouth went dry, air escaped my lungs and my very mind became jumbled.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore greeted him calmly as the boy blurted out a sentence in one rush of a held breath.

"I did it!" Silence fell over the small office once more. Even Ghost had quieted, staring up at Fred with wide golden eyes. "Don't blame her sir, it was me. I did it."

Snape made an unimpressed sound, breaking the silence. My owl began to dance around her breakfast in a circle, hooting once in joy. _Stupid bird_, I thought to myself, glaring hard at the boy, trying to ignore whatever was going on in my head right now. The potions' master spoke finally in that long, drawn out, irritating voice of his. "It's obvious headmaster, that Mr. Weasley here conspired with Miss Valerious to pull their little prank."

I heard myself scoff, losing the iron grip that I had, had on my emotions before. The accusations were ridiculous, I did not even know this boy. "Please sir – " I began to speak, but the boy cut me off.

"Professor, it was completely and totally me, I swear it." His voice was strong and clear, filled with conviction. His stupid accent, which would have once sent me wild, only made my distain for him grow.

All three of us began to debate as to who did it, all once. Dumbledore's office became a loud, incomprehensible jumble of voices and anger. Ghost began to bop up and down over his food, adding loud hoots of fear and confusion to the mess, even spreading out his wings at one point, his wingspan taking over the entirety of the headmaster's desk.

"Silence! All of you!" Dumbledore shouted out suddenly. All three of us immediately shut up, but the snowy owl before him continued to hoot and spin around in confusion. The old man looked to the bird and shushed it. Ghost looked affronted, but quieted down and retracted his wings, returning to his food. When the headmaster spoke again, his voice was back to its usual decibel. "To make things fair, the two of you will have detention with Professor Snape for the next week."

"Professor! How in the world is that at all a fair punishment?" I demanded, my heart filled with rage at being punished for something that I did not do, and that some one else was confessing to. "I did not do it; you even have a confessor here!"

Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two of us students, and pursed his lips. "Miss Valerious, there is no proof that you did not do it, and there is no proof that Mr. Weasley did it. Therefore, I shall punish each of you with a week's detention with Snape, and let the vandalism of school property slide."

A huff and stomp of irritation came from me, unable to control my emotions any longer. "This is ridiculous!" I cried out, Snape looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he moved to leave the office.

"Thank you professor, as for you two, report to my office after diner tonight, no later than half past six," he said with a swirl of his robes as he descended the staircase. I was fuming as I watched the professor leave, my hands clenched into fists. I turned back to Dumbledore, my mouth open, about to protest more as he raised a single finger.

"Not a word Miss Valerious," he said as hot air expelled from my lungs in a defeated huff. Rage still filled me, but suddenly I felt more dejected than angry. The headmaster turned to the ginger. "As for you, Mr. Weasley, it is unlike you to confess to your pranks without having been caught… or without your brother for that fact. For your courage, I award Gryffindor with ten points. Do not think that this is reward for what you did."

The boy spoke, looking guilty, his head hung down slightly. "Yes sir, I am sorry. And I am sorry for dragging Aurelia into this, it wasn't her, I swear it." I felt myself bristle at his words. But the voices in my head went crazy as my name flowed from his lips.

"What's done is done. Perhaps you will think more thoroughly before you act next time." The boy nodded as Dumbledore dismissed us both. I spun on my heel, storming out of his office, every muscle in my very being clenched tightly as I avoided glancing towards the Weasley boy.

"Oh, Miss Valerious, I will sent your owl back to the owlery, he seems rather content here for the moment."

I could have cared less for that stupid bird at the moment.

* * *

><p>Once we were out of Dumblebore's office, and on the way to our morning classes, Fred went to speak, but I cut him off before he could even get a single word out. "Do not speak to me."<p>

"Look, Aurelia –" I spun around to face him, advancing towards him as he froze in his steps. An accusing finger was pointing towards him, sharply jabbing him in the chest as I spoke.

"What's your problem?" I demanded to know, all of the rage inside of me flowing out in a torrent of word vomit. He looked confused, angry even at my hostility.

"Hey, I tried to get you out of trouble back there. It isn't my fault it backfired!" he defended himself as I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I crossed my arm over my chest, taking a defensive stance.

"It is your fault that you decided to use my owl for some stupid prank of yours!" I yelled my blue-grey eyes full of anger.

"I didn't know it was your bloody bird!" he insisted, raising his hands, signalling innocence.

"Didn't know it was my bird? Well you know me well enough to know my name, even though I haven't ever met you before. Nor do I have any clue of who you are."

"Fred Weasley, I know your name because I am friends with Katie B – Hey! Wait!" I rolled my eyes once more, growing tired of him speaking. To enraged to speak anymore, I spun around while he spoke, making my way to my morning class.

He continued to walk a few steps behind me, we were both silent for what felt like an eternity. The voices inside me were going wild, some crying and begging me to quit ignoring him. Others insisting I enrage him further; he was so hot when he was mad. I attempted to shake my thoughts into order, enough of whatever this was. It was ridiculous.

"Let me make things up to you? How about dinner at the Three Broomsticks?" he inquired, a slightly confident and cocky tone to his voice. I didn't even know what the 'Three Broomsticks' was.

"No."

"Let me carry your books around for you? For a whole month I'd do it!"

"No."

"At_ least_ let me walk you to your first class?" he asked from behind me, his voice sounding hopeful.

"No," was my final and curt reply as I turned a corner sharply. He got the message, his footsteps stopping suddenly as I heard him let out a huff of air in defeat.

That was the day I knew that I hated Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yay or nay? Give me a shout! Review, review, review!**


End file.
